Ask Baby Doll
Ask-Baby-Doll is an ask/draw blog created by CrystalPromise. It is a blog about the everyday life of a pony named Baby Doll. The owner of this blog had decided to not continue this blog and has deleted the page. Personality Baby Doll is basically like your average angsty teenager, except she's a full grown mare. Despite her appearance, she is a very kind mare. She'll try to make friends, and if they don't want anything to do with her, she'll treat them as enemies. She's very moody and annoyed most of the time. She usually picks fights with people when she's bored, but has tried to keep calm and keep herself busy. Basically, don't talk to her unless you want to pick a fight. History Baby Doll was born in Manehatten. She is the only child of Busy Doll and Cloud Doll. She was mainly raised by her mother due to her father working all the time. She listened to her mother, and followed her around everywhere. When she wasn't following her mom around, she was at school. She had fairly decent grades, and had a few friends. One day, her mother became very ill. After school, Baby Doll would visit her mother at the hospital, usually bringing flowers for her. Her mother died after a month of being in the hospital. This had a big effect on Baby Doll's life, causing her to be a bit of a delinquent. She would skip school, hurt others, and hang with the wrong crowds. Her father was forced to stay home more often to watch over Baby Doll. Baby Doll held a grudge against her dad due to him not being around to take care of her or to be there when her mom died. She always yelled at him saying, "You never loved us." When Baby Doll was 18, her father became fed up with her and kicked her out of the house. She couldn't find any relatives that would take her in, due to their dislike of her. She eventually found a distant cousin of hers in Ponyville, Fluttershy. Fluttershy welcomed Baby Doll into her home. She felt sorry for Baby Doll, and took her in mainly because they would play with each other as fillies during family reunions. Supporting Characters Professor Test Tube: A unicorn whom Baby Doll usually refers to as "Doc". He is a professor who works in an abandoned apartment somewhere in Ponyville. He mainly mixes chemicals and finds new potions. He is Baby Doll's boss, and later friend and lover. Baby Doll and the Professor didn't get along at first, but than became great friends. They became lovers due to a misunderstanding between Test Tube and Cream Puff, a new assistant. He currently tests potions on Baby Doll and sometimes gets into heated arguements with her, but things usually work out in the end. Cream Puff: Not much is known about Cream Puff, other than she's a pegasus and a new assistant of Professor Test Tube's. She was first introduced when Baby Doll came to work and saw the two together, causing her to freak out and run home. When things had settled between the Professor and Baby Doll, he told her that she was back at the lab, working. Fluttershy: Fluttershy is an orignal character of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and is a part of the mane six. She is Baby Doll's cousin, and appears every now and than. She occasionally helps Baby Doll when she's down, and even found her a pet. Sarpa: Baby Doll's pet snake. He makes an appearance every now and than.